


A Little Punishment

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dominant Remus, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Punishment, S&M, Spanking, submissive sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Sirius can't seem to stop running his mouth off in class.  (Porn without plot. Dom!Remus/sub!Sirius. Dirty talk, etc. I wrote this a while ago and never posted it.)





	

As soon as Sirius came through the portrait hole into Gryffindor common room he could feel his boyfriend’s eyes staring intently at him. It was late and he had just been released from detention after using some… _colorful language_ …to Slughorn about how little he cared about his invitation to join The Slug Club. Remus was was sitting in the overstuffed armchair by the fire, which was making his already bright amber eyes glow in the dim lighting of the room. And those eyes were baring right into Sirius. Sirius swallowed thickly and started to head towards the stairs to the dorm. 

“Where are you going?” Remus inquired, voice as calm as ever despite the dangerous look in his eyes. 

Sirius paused. “Er…dorm room?”

Remus’ lips twitched up in a smirk and Sirius shuddered. That was never a good sign…and yet it was _such a good sign_. 

The werewolf stood and Sirius could see now that he was holding the invisibility cloak. “Sirius, come here.” He ordered softly. 

Once the shorter boy was standing in front of him his smile widened. “Good boy.” He reached into his pocket, the sound of metal jingling as he pulled out a thin leather collar with a tag that read _PADFOOT_ in neatly etched letters. Sirius felt his cheeks heat up slightly but he bowed his head forward without needing be to told.

Remus took his wrist, pulling one of the black elastic bands off before releasing him and using it to tie Sirius’ hair back at the nape of his neck. Then he took the collar and secured it, just tightly enough, around his throat and have an experimental tug. A moan fell from the dark haired boys lips.

“Hush.” Remus muttered, taking Sirius’ chin and tilting his head up to meet his eyes. “Not a sound, understood?” Sirius nodded. 

"You may respond, Sirius.“

"Yes, Sir.”

"Good.“ Remus threw the invisibility cloak over both of them and pulled the map from his pocket. "Be a good pup and follow me.”

Remus lead him out of the common room and through the darkened corridors of the castle. It didn’t take Sirius long to figure out where exactly they were headed to, and when the door to the room of requirement appeared, Sirius opened his mouth to question what they were doing. “I said not a sound, Sirius.” Remus reprimanded, the epitome of the authoritative prefect he was.

The room was relatively bare. There was a bed, a simple wooden chair and a trunk not unlike the ones they used for their belongings in their dorm rooms. 

Sirius glanced at his boyfriend who was looking a mix between satisfied and attempting to hide his excitement. He watched as Remus took a deep breath, no doubt to contain his boyish glee and keep his air of dominance, and turned to face him.

"Strip.“ He said simply, and he turned and sat down on the wooden chair.

Sirius obeyed, slowly removing his clothes the way he knew Remus enjoyed watching. And Remus was certainly watching, golden eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Sirius’ gradually exposed body that was completely and solely his property.

 Once he was completely undressed, he took a step closer and allowed Remus to admire him. He heard a low, possessive growl escape his boyfriend’s throat and it sent shivers down his spine.

Remus licked his lips, one hand moving down his own body, between his slightly parted legs to adjust the growing bulge in his trousers. Sirius’ mouth watered. 

Remus took his sweet time, knowing that the wait was simply torture to Sirius. He rolled his sleeves up and locked his eyes on the cloudy, lust filled ones of his boyfriend. 

"Over my knee, Padfoot." 

 Again Sirius felt heat rising through his face. They had done this many times since they agreed to add this dynamic to their relationship, but it still made him feel humiliated...

_I suppose that’s part of the point_...He thought to himself as he laid across Remus’ lap, feeling the other boy’s erection already pressing against his stomach. At least there was that to look forward to…he hoped. 

All thoughts stopped when Remus’ hand ghosted over the curve of his ass and he heard him hum in approval. "Merlin, you’ve got the most perfect arse Sirius.” Remus’ voice was just above a whisper, lulling Sirius into a false sense of security before- 

_SMACK_  

The werewolf’s hand connected sharply with his left cheek and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from yelping. Remus chuckled softly. “Good boy, staying quiet just as your told.” He brought his hand down several more times, each blow harder than the last. “What’s confusing to me, Sirius, is why you can’t seem to keep that lovely little mouth of yours shut at other times. Say, during class, perhaps?" 

Three more stinging smacks were delivered to his backside. Sirius clenched his teeth hard to prevent the whimper itching to escape his mouth.

 Remus sighed, his finger tips gently caressing the heated, abused flesh. "What am I going to do with you, love?” He gave his ass a gentle squeeze. “What do you think, Sirius?" 

Sirius blinked, confused. "W-what?” He turned his head, straining to get a look at Remus’ face.

 Remus quirked his eyebrow at him. “What do you think I should do to punish you, Sirius?” He continued to stroke and tease Sirius’ ass, one of his long, skilled fingers delicately tracing along the crevice and making Sirius squirm and whine. “Personally I feel that the punishment should always fit the crime,” Remus went one, his tone so tortuously casual even though Sirius could feel his arousal poking insistently at his belly.

His fingers were gone from Sirius’ backside and were instead curling around the collar around his neck, pulling him off his lap and forcing him onto the floor on his knees. “You want to run your mouth off to teachers and earn yourself detention? Detention that takes time away that could be better spent with other activities? Pranks with James? Playing chess with Peter? Time you could be spending _fucking me_?” Remus stood up, unzipping his trousers and freeing his thick, long cock. 

Sirius actually drooled a little.

Remus smirked down at him. “I think you need a reminder of what that mouth is for, Sirius.” His hand wrapped his hand around his own prick and stoked himself slowly.

Sirius licked his lips as his eyes focused on the bead of moisture already forming at the tip.

"You’ve got a filthy mouth, Sirius Black.“

Sirius swallowed. "Yes Sir." 

Remus released his cock and once again took hold of Sirius’ collar. "And what is that mouth supposed to be used for?" 

Sirius winced slightly as Remus tugged roughly on his collar. 

"For you, sir.”

“For me to what, Sirius?” Sirius moaned. How the hell did Remus get this good at being so fucking dirty?

"For you to fuck, Sir.“

A slow, wonderfully devious grin graced Remus’ face and he bit his lip. " _Beg_." 

Sirius whimpered. "Remus…”

"Sirius.“ His eyes narrowed threateningly and his hand tightened on the collar. "Do as you’re told like a good dog, and you’ll be rewarded like a good dog. Beg." 

"Please fuck my mouth, Sir.” Sirius pleaded, his own cock throbbing between his legs as he did. “I’m sorry I can’t control my mouth, show me what it’s meant to be used for. _Please, Remus_!”

"Open.“

Sirius parted his lips, already panting desperately like a starved mutt waiting for a bone. 

Remus thrust his hips forward, slowly pushing his cock past Sirius’ lips and moaning at the wet, velvety heat of the boy’s eager mouth. Sirius’ eyes began to tear up as the head of Remus’ prick hit the back of his throat. He whimpered.

"Swallow.” Remus breathed. “You can take it, love. I know you can…” His hand came up to gently stroke Sirius’ cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen. 

 Sirius relaxed his throat, allowing Remus to slide the rest of his length in until Sirius’ nose was pressed against him.

"Good boy.“ Remus choked out, his voice straining to stay controlled as he felt the flutter of the other boy’s throat around the head of his cock. He gave Sirius a second to relax and adjust, but only that one second.

He pulled out just a little and thrust back in. His hand moved from Sirius’ cheek to the back of his neck and roughly grabbed a fistful of hair and Sirius cried out around him, sending vibrations up his length and a little drool to spill from Sirius’ mouth.

Using his hair as leverage, Remus guided his boyfriend’s head up and down, making him gag several times. Sirius hollowed his cheeks and Remus groaned loudly at the tight silky sheath he had created. 

" _Fuck yes_.” Remus hissed. His eyes had at some point fallen closed and he snapped them open, looking down to see the gorgeous sight of The proud, arrogant, bloody gorgeous Sirius Black, on his knees with tears, darkened by his now smudged eyeliner, streaking his pretty, aristocratic face. His swollen, red lips stretched around the girth of Remus’ cock and saliva nearly pouring out at this point. God he was fucking beautiful. And he belonged to him. 

“Slut.” Remus muttered as he continued to thrust freely into the boy’s mouth and Sirius moaned loudly in agreement. 

"Fuck…“ Remus gasped, feeling heat pool in his stomach. "Fuck I’m going to cum…" 

"Mmmhmmm…mmm…” Sirius moaned, desperately encouraging him, scooting closer on his knees.

Remus came hard in three long spurts down Sirius’ throat, holding the boy’s head still as he did and feeling him swallow around him. He released Sirius’ hair and Sirius slowly dragged his lips back up to the head of Remus’ cock, milking it to be sure his boyfriend was completely finished and not a drop wasted, licking him clean for good measure.

Remus’ vision had gone blurry and his knees were weak. “Good…” He panted. “Good boy, Sirius." 

Sirius licked his lips, also breathless. "Thank you Sir." 

Remus smiled. "Bed. Now." 

Sirius stood, slowly as his knees were sore and his legs were shaking. He crawled into the bed and laid down, waiting for Remus to join him.  Remus had gone to the trunk at the foot of the bed. Sirius could hear him rummaging around for a moment before he finally came and rested beside him. Remus smiled lovingly and gently kissed his lips.

"Good boy. I’m proud of you." 

Sirius would never tire of hearing that. With a warm wash cloth that Sirius supposed was supplied by the room in that trunk, Remus gently wiped Sirius’ face clean of the tears, saliva and cum, stopping several times to plant soft kisses on his cheeks and lips. Then he passed him a bottle of water and told him to drink. 

Sirius hadn’t even noticed how raw and sore his throat was until he the cool water hit it. 

Remus undressed the rest of the way and slid under the covers, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. "I love you, Sirius." 

Sirius smiled, snuggling happily against his boyfriend's side. "I love you too, Remus.”

Remus sighed. “This wasn’t much of a punishment, was it?" 

"Nope. In fact I’ll probably run my mouth off even more if this is what I’m going to get out of it.”

"I look forward to it.“


End file.
